gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary's Little Boy Child
Mary's Little Boy Child 'by ''Harry Belafonte (''Boney M version) ''is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Marley, Tina, and Unique. Since this year's "living Nativity" has a singing element to it, some Glee Club members want the role of Mary. Earlier in the episode, Marley asks Kitty if she would like to join in as the girl's of New Directions perform a song together as they audition for the role altogether, but Kitty does not want to. Coach Beiste and the Glee Club with Mr. Schue are gathered in the auditorium to watch the three perform ''Mary's Little Boy Child/Oh, My Lord ''and to help judge who should get the part. On the stage, Marley, Tina and Unique are dressed in a white costume with faded, blue lighting as they begin to sing. Kitty can be seen in the audience, partially disgusted, as she watches the three dance and sing. Towards the ending of the song, the three take off their gowns. At the end of the performance, everyone applauds them. Kitty, however, walks out of the auditorium when Coach Beiste asks if there are any last-minute auditions for the Virgin Mary. Lyrics '''Marley, Unique, and Tina: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. And man will live Forevermore because of Christmas Day. Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said Unique and Marley: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley with Unique and Tina: Hark now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley with Unique: While shepherds watch their flock by night They see a bright new shining star Tina with Unique: They hear a choir sing a song The music seemed to come from afar Marley with Unique and Tina: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Unique: For a moment the world was a glow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter, Unique, Marley, and Tina: People shouted, "Let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Tina: And then they found a little nook In a stable all forlorn Unique: And in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Marley with Unique and Tina: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, Was born on Christmas Day Unique, Marley, and Tina: Oh my Lord You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Unique and Tina: Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh my Lord (Marley: He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (Marley: His light is shining on us) Unique and Marley: Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) With the child's adoration Oh my lord (Tina: He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Tina: Until the sun falls from the sky) Marley and Tina: Oh my Lord (Unique: Oh praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord (Unique: This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Errors *When Marley, Unique, and Tina throw their coats, Unique and Marley's are thrown on the stage. When the shot changes, their coats were all gone. Gallery OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif MBC_PUC.png MBC_PUC2.png Tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o8 250.gif Tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o2 250.gif Tumblr mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo5 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 Category:Mash-Up Songs